


Wonder

by coreopsis



Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Bandom
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob motions at the basement room they're standing in like that tells him all he needs to know about Matt.  Matt follows his gaze to the Joker posters on the wall and the various superhero and villain costumes hanging on the rack in the corner and concedes that it may, in fact, be fairly revealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> For villiagegreen and born of a conversation we had in LJ. Thanks to nimmy for beta.

"Oh, hell no. I'm not wearing the costume." Bob crosses his arms over his chest and shakes his head.

Matt sighs and pokes his lip out. "Will you at least call it the Lasso of Truth? And make me tell you all my secrets?"

"You don't have any secrets." Bob motions at the basement room they're standing in like that tells him all he needs to know about Matt. Matt follows his gaze to the Joker posters on the wall and the various superhero and villain costumes hanging on the rack in the corner and concedes that it may, in fact, be fairly revealing. There's a reason he doesn't bring anyone down here until they've dated for at least a month. However, it can't tell Bob _everything_, and Matt is about to point this out when the corner of Bob's mouth kicks up and he says, "But just for you, I'll even call it the Lariat of Hestia."

"HA! I knew you were secretly a comics nerd," Matt laughs.

"Shut up and get naked," Bob says firmly, picking up a length of thin, soft rope and stretching it out between his hands.

Matt crosses his arms over his chest the way Bob did earlier and raises one eyebrow. "Make me."

"This should be fun," Bob says with a grin, and then he bunches up the rope and crams it in his pocket and picks up the bracelets from the pile of costume pieces on the table and puts them on. He stalks toward Matt and he should look ridiculous wearing the shiny gold Amazonian wristbands with jeans and a plain black t-shirt but he doesn't--well, maybe a little, but the look on his face is totally serious and fierce and...yeah. Matt tips his chin up in defiance as a shiver runs down his spine. "I believe these are the bracelets of submission, correct?"

As Matt just nods wordlessly, Bob wraps his fingers around Matt's forearms and pulls them down, away from his chest and around behind his back. Matt is not delicate by any means, but Bob has nice big hands and he encircles both Matt's wrists in one. Matt could easily break free but he'd rather see what Bob is going to do next.

What Bob does is winds the fingers of his free hand in Matt's hair and forces him to his knees. Matt shudders hard when his knees hit the floor with a painful jolt but Bob just tilts Matt's head back and leans down until they are nose to nose. "I have you now, Mister Bad Guy."

Matt sighs, turned on but unsure if Bob is treating this whole thing with the proper amount of gravitas. But then Bob tugs on his hair sharply and Matt couldn't give a fuck about respect. He just wants more of this, wants everything Bob could do to him. He can feel Bob's smile briefly against his mouth, and then it's all teeth and tongues and wet deep kisses that draw helpless noises from the back of his throat.

Bob pulls his mouth off Matt's and takes the rope out of his pocket. He loops it around Matt's neck loosely and unbuttons Matt's shirt, dragging it slowly off his shoulders and down his arms. After he tosses the shirt away, he picks up one end of the rope, pulling it tight around Matt's neck for just a moment--just long enough for Matt to swallow hard and try to drag in a deep breath against the pressure on his windpipe. The flood of adrenaline to his system makes him shake with the need to move, escape, _do something_, and he goes so hard so fast he's light-headed with it. He gasps and forces himself to hold still.

Bob makes a soft sound of approval, rubs the back of Matt's head and loosens the rope, letting it slither across Matt's chest, raising goosebumps in its wake before he pulls it away completely and moves Matt's arms in front of him. He binds Matt's wrists quickly and efficiently, no fucking around. Then he tugs Matt to his feet, catching Matt against his chest when he stumbles.

Matt rubs his face against Bob's jaw, enjoying the soft scratch of his beard against his own smooth cheek. Every sensation seems heightened, so much so that he can hear the air moving in and out of Bob's lungs when he draws in a breath and says, "Some villain you are. You're more like a puppy."

Just for that Matt snaps his teeth closed on Bob's earlobe, just hard enough to sting. Bob reaches up and carefully removes Matt's mouth from his ear and then reaches down and smacks Matt on the ass. Just hard enough to sting. "You'd better be good."

"What'll you do if I'm not?" Matt asks in a snotty tone, pushing Bob just out of curiosity.

"What would Wonder Woman do?" Bob shoots back quickly.

"She'd probably--"

"Oh wait, I don't give a shit because I'm not her." Bob leads Matt over to the wall and loops the bit of rope connecting Matt's wrists over a hook set at the perfect height for his arms to be up over his head but his feet still flat on the floor. Bob leaves him facing the wall and then steps back to where Matt can't see him. Matt can't hear him leaving or moving around the room. He just seems to be watching Matt and that is a little unnerving, but also kind of hot.

He jumps a little when Bob comes up behind him and buries his face in the side of Matt's neck. He's so absorbed in Bob's mouth moving over his skin, all warm and wet with the faint skim of teeth, that it takes him a minute to realize that tugging he feels at his hips is Bob taking off his belt and then shoving down his pants and boxerbriefs.

Picking up Matt's clothes, Bob moves away again and leaves Matt standing there completely naked, tied to his own damn wall, his whole body humming with arousal, burning up with a desire for Bob to just get the hell on with it--whatever he's going to do. Matt doesn't even know because they didn't really sit down and discuss it. As far as Matt can tell, Bob is just winging it, and Matt's getting off on the uncertainty and mystery of what might happen next. His mind is racing with possibilities, while he also feels eerily calm and focused. He thinks he's ready for anything, so he barely flinches when Bob wraps Matt's belt around his hand and rubs the fake leather along the length of Matt's spine.

When Matt moans appreciatively, Bob sinks his teeth in the back of Matt's neck and then rakes the edge of the belt across his ass and whispers, "Do you want me to use this on you? Work you over until you learn the error of your ways?"

"I--" is all Matt can get out because Bob is unwinding the belt and draping it over Matt's shoulder and leaving it there while he disappears again. If Matt could get his voice to work properly, he'd say 'for fuck's sake do something already' but all he can manage is, "Bob."

"I'm coming back," Bob says from somewhere on the other side of the room and it doesn't sound as reassuring as it ought to. There's a dark hint of threat in the words that makes Matt shudder so hard the belt slides right off his shoulder. The buckle clinks as it hits the floor and suddenly Bob is there again, bringing his bare hand sharply down on Matt's ass. Matt cries out from the shock more than the pain, and Bob runs a hand down his back and whispers "shhhhh" and then smacks his ass three more times, hitting the same spot precisely over and over, layering sensations on top of each other.

Matt doesn't make any noise this time, but he can't keep his hips from jerking a little. Bob reaches around and flattens his hand on Matt's lower belly, so close to his aching cock but not close enough, and that draws an involuntary moan from Matt where the pain didn't. "Please."

Bob presses harder on Matt's belly, laying his golden cuffed wrist flat against Matt's hip, the metal cooler than the hot press of Bob's skin, and pulling him back against Bob's body. The scrape of Bob's jeans across the tender skin of Matt's ass is exquisite and Matt shudders again, letting his head fall back onto Bob's shoulder. Bob opens his mouth against Matt's neck and licks at his damp skin before saying, "Do you even know what you're asking for?"

"Anything," Matt gasps, shoving back against Bob. He can feel how hard Bob is through his jeans and he wants that, he needs Bob's hands and Bob's cock and the pain and-- "Everything."

Bob smiles against Matt's shoulder and murmurs, "Well, you don't ask for much then."

For the first time since Bob put him there, Matt tugs on the rope hooking him to the wall, not sure exactly what he'd do if he got loose, just wanting the use of his hands back so he can reach for Bob, touch him, somehow _make_ him give Matt what he needs.

Bob runs his hands up and down Matt's arms and says, "Settle down." Then he steps back and picks up the belt, snapping the folded length across Matt's ass. The pain is sharper than when Bob spanked him and tears spring to Matt's eyes even as his cock throbs in response. Bob does it again and then smoothes his hand over the burning skin, whispering something that Matt can't even make out through the haze of endorphins flooding his brain.

Rubbing the belt across Matt's lower back, Bob flattens his other hand on Matt's chest, moving it in soothing circles for a moment before pinching one of Matt's nipples hard enough to make him cry out at the jolt of pleasurepain that runs straight down his torso to his balls. His hips jerk and his cock pulses with precome and he's just barely holding on. "Fuck, Bob, fuck," Matt says raggedly and it's a curse and a plea at the same time.

The belt falls away, Matt hears it hit the floor, and then Bob moves away again. Before Matt can protest, Bob comes back. He taps the inside of Matt's ankle with the toe of his boot to make Matt spread his legs. When Matt does, he wraps a hand around Matt's hip and inexorably presses two slippery fingers into him. Steady pressure gives way to a slick slide that opens Matt up in more ways than one. Bob's fingers feel huge and hot inside him, but his cock would be even better, fucking Matt open, rough and raw and amazing.

Matt lets out a lust-drunk moan as he arches back against Bob's fingers, so fucking good, needing more, needing it hard and fast and fuck, fuck, fuck, Bob pulls his fingers almost out and shoves them back in while he smacks Matt hard on the hip and sinks his teeth into the side of Matt's neck and the combination of sensations is overwhelming and Matt's coming, shuddering and crying out before he can stop himself.

Bob jerks back like he's shocked that Matt got off already and says, "But...I didn't..."

Matt shakes his head and collapses, letting the rope and Bob hold him up. Bob circles an arm around his chest and supports his weight while he unhooks Matt from the wall. He lowers Matt's arms slowly and rubs them with his free hand while he murmurs comforting nonsense sounds into Matt's ear.

Well, it's nonsense to Matt anyway. It may be actual words to Bob. Matt is too high to even care. He just slumps back and lets Bob lower him to the floor and untie his wrists. He hums with pleasure as Bob massages his arms and shoulders, soothing his strained muscles until he's utterly relaxed and nearly falling asleep against the hard floor.

Then Bob stands up and hauls him to his feet, saying, "Come on upstairs so I can fuck you properly in bed."

"You're a wonder, Bob," Matt says against Bob's shoulder as he stumbles across the room.

"Yeah, sure," Bob says. "Next time you can wear the costume. The whole thing."

Matt hums and says, "I do look fucking fantastic in a corset."

Bob groans and Matt can practically hear him rolling his eyes, but as they shuffle up the stairs together, Bob puts his hands around Matt's waist and says, "I can't wait."

 

The end.


End file.
